ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Fibrosis and Tissue Repair: From Molecules and Mechanics to Therapeutic Approaches, organized by Drs. Shannon J. Turley and Thomas A. Wynn. The conference will be held in British Columbia Canada from February 19-23, 2020. Fibrosis or scarring leads to destruction of organ architecture with loss of function and is an important cause of morbidity and mortality worldwide. Fibrosis affects nearly all tissues and organ systems and is a major pathogenic feature of many chronic inflammatory diseases including interstitial lung disease, nonalcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH), glomerulonephritis, heart disease, Crohn?s disease, and systemic sclerosis. Fibrotic tissue remodeling also influences cancer metastasis and cancer therapy. Recent advances have provided a deeper understanding of the pathogenesis of fibrosis and have revealed novel drug targets that are at various stages of clinical development. This conference is the 7th Keystone Symposium on Fibrosis, which was established in 2007 and is intended to be the premier international meeting for anyone with an interest in fibrosis. The conference brings together researchers from a broad range of interests including epithelial biology, vascular biology, cancer, stem and tissue progenitor cell biology, tissue repair and regeneration, as well as those with disease-specific interests. Finally, this conference is being paired with another Keystone Symposia conference on Stromal Cells in Immunity and Disease. Hosting these two conferences together will bring together academic, clinical, and translational researchers to discuss core mechanisms driving inflammation and fibrosis, and to compare and contrast fibrotic diseases of different organs, discuss the best preclinical models, and debate emerging therapies.